The Broken
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Pinkie Pie has some fears she don't wanna share with any pony. So she ran towards Everfree forest to spend some time alone and cry to herself.


**I just got inspiration for this idea and here it is. It may not be perfect but give it a try and tell me what do you think.**

Everypony knows Pinkie Pie, right? A bubbly pink earth pony mare who always has a potential to make anyone laugh (or freak out) who's around her, right? She likes to throw parties and will find any excuse to throw a party. And her parties are known to be best of parties in whole of Equestria. She usually has a large and cheerful smile upon her face which seems to be really contagious. You may think that she's the happiest pony in all of Ponyville, right? And beside what worries could be on her mind. Smiling while making everypony around her smile as well, throwing parties on every silly little thing, hopping around while lulling to herself, and pulling pranks on others with her best friend Rainbow Dash, and goofing around just to other's amusement. How cans one pony with such joyous and playful attitude would ever be worried in her life, right? But what if all she does is just a mask, a mask which is hiding her true feelings hidden deep inside her heart.

Like very pony else Pinkie also has her own worries, her own fears, and her own woes.

Today was one of those days for Pinkie. She had a terrible nightmare. She saw that she was drowning in quicksand and yelling for help. But her five best friends were just laughing at her loudly. Rainbow Dash yelled loudly

"Way to go Pinkie?"

"Rainbow I'm drowning for real, please get me out of here." She yelled

"What was that?" Rainbow chuckled loudly "Pinkie Pie, you're so random."

"HELP ME!"

At last she was sunk completely in the quicksand watching the smirk on her friends' faces and darkness in their. She yelped and got up on her bed sweating badly. Tears were crawling on her cheeks as she remembered that terrible dream. Soon she was pulled into a endless void of deep thoughts:

She feels happy while being around her friends. That's because she can see their smiling faces. But she scares of being abandon by her friends. So she doesn't want to disappoint any pony by any mean. She always wanted all of them to be happy. That fear creeps in her soul making her shiver the sweat out of her.

She wants to make her friends laugh but she doesn't want them to laugh at her. It hurts, it really hurts. When she thinks that her friends are laughing upon her, that thought makes her eyes to shed tears in a speck of second.

And then there is another fear. The thought, that what if her friends are her friends just because they feel bad for her. What if their friendship is nothing more than pity emotions of others upon her? What if they are talking about her and one of her friends says:

" _I just feel for that poor filly. She really needs to grow up now."_

" _Yeah tell me about it. Don't we've something better to do than attending her childish get together?"_

It's being more than enough for her. She can't take it anymore so she shook her head and went out of her bed. She was not feeling like any baking today so she decided to go outside the Sugar-Cube corner.

"Pinkie dear, where are you going?" Asked Mrs. Cake

"Me, hmm… my friends and I are going for…" she thought for a best excuse for leaving "an outing, yeah an outing." She said and gave Cupcake her signature smile.

"Alright dear, and please come back soon. You know twins become a little lonely without you."

"Sure Mrs. Cake." Said Pinkie

With this she left the corner. Cakes soon got busy in their daily routine of running the corner. Time passed quickly, half an hour, one and half an hour, two hours, three hours, three and half an hour, four and half an hour, and at last five hour, but Pinkie didn't returned. Cakes were not much worried about her. That was possible that she got busy in solving any friendship problem, or fighting any monster along with her friends. That was until a Pegasus mare with a prismatic mane and tail entered the corner along with a well-known Princess of friendship.

"HI, Mrs. Cake." said Twilight

"Greetings Princess Twilight and Miss Rainbow." said Cupcake and looked around "How can I help you?"

"We haven't seen Pinkie for a while so we thought she must be in corner." Said Rainbow

Carrot cake rose and eye at this. "But she was telling us that she was going on outing with her friends."

"What?"

Then Mrs. Cake told her about morning when Pinkie left saying that she was going on a outing with her friends. Rainbow and Twilight were confused as Rarity was taking care of her little sister, Applejack was busy in selling apples, and Fluttershy was in her cortege taking care of her animals. Pinkie just lied and left the corner seemingly without any reason. There was something about this whole event which doesn't seem to be very right.

"So where is Pinkie?" Said Cupcake

"Don't worry Mrs. Cake, we'll find her and find out why she does that." Said Twilight

With that Twilight and Rainbow left the corner and went on the search for Pinkie Pie. She was nowhere around in the town. That was something to worry for her friends. But they kept on searching for her.

* * *

 _Is it true that nopony loves me? Is it true that I'm just a laughing stock for others? I'm a really a friend to them or they only said so cause they feel bad for me. I know nopony will care even if I disappeared in thin air. Why would they care about one lonely, broken, and crazy mare? I wish I could be more than just that._

The sniffles could be heard from the safer part of Everfree forest which was near to the town. Pinkie was crying sitting under a tree. There were wet trails of tears on her cheeks and her mane was straight unlike usual. She was very sad today and didn't want to talk to any one right then.

"Pinkie, is that you?" Came a voice

 _Rainbow Dash._ She thought and then voice came again

"There you are!" Rainbow said aloud from behind her "And we were looking all over the Ponyville for you."

Pinkie wiped her tears and looked towards her best friend. Rainbow was happy to see her safe and sound.

"Now let's…" She stopped as she noticed something off about her "Were you… crying Pinkie Pie."

"No~" She said

"Don't lie to me Pinkie you were crying." Rainbow protested "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Pinkie replied

"It does matter." Rainbow countered "Pinkie."

"Why?" She asked again "Why does it matter?"

Rainbow went into deep thoughts as Pinkie said this. She wasn't sure how she could reply to this question. Then she took a sigh and spoke.

"You know Pinkie; I'm not that good as expressing my feelings but…" She smiled "You are a good friend, a best friend I must say, you always wanted to make others smile, you try your best to help your friends, you cheer others up when they feel down, and you do matter."

"Really?" Pinkie gave her a sad look

"Yeah," Rainbow came closer "And you know why?"

"Why?" Pinkie said

Rainbow spread her forelegs and wrapped them around Pinkie's neck for a sweet friendly hug. Pinkie realized this and returned the hug.

"Cause' you're my best friend." Rainbow said

Hearing that Pinkie smiled faintly and Rainbow released her from the hug.

"Now that's better." said Rainbow "Let's go back to Ponyville now. Others are very worried about you."

"Really?" Pinkie said as her mane fluffed to normal

"Yeah, you've scared us all."

With this Pinkie went towards Ponyville while hopping along with Rainbow Dash.

 **And that's how our short story comes to a close. Hope you liked this. Leave a Review. And Please be polite.**


End file.
